


Caught

by ivars_heathen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, HOLY SHIT NSFW, Smut, Swearing, dirty talking, dom!Ivar, praise!kink, very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: In which Ivar catches his friend doing something naughty.





	Caught

I couldn’t take it anymore! I just couldn’t stand to put myself through this…again. And yet here I was. Here I always was it seemed. Tagging along with one of the sons of Ragnar, trying my best to keep up.

I got along with all of them mind you, they only ribbed me in a brother sister-ly type of fashion. When I was younger Hvitserk would ruffle my hair, Ubbe would try to trip me up and Sigurd was always there to point and laugh at whatever misfortune a brother had come up with. And then there was Ivar.

I tended to feel his wrath the most. Always had, now that I think of it. His way of treating me was not at all like his brothers. While they would make fun of me and joke, they always came up with a hug or some form of affection for me. Ivar on the other hand liked to rile me with his words.

Vulgar, commanding and flat out obscene words. He’d whisper awfully depraved things in my ear while we ate dinner in the hall, touching the backs of my legs as I walked by. One time he straight slapped my ass in front of everyone! He never apologized for his actions, just gave me quirk of his eye brow or a smirk.

And all I could do was grin and bear it. No one knew of secret appreciation for it though. That I longed for him to do all those filthy things he said. He tormented me and my dreams.

Dreams of him grabbing at my skin, claiming me roughly like he often told me. Most of the time I logged all of it away, keeping it to myself. Letting it consume me in the most explicit of ways.

I’d find myself being so overwhelmed that rubbing my thighs together, whether in his powerful presence or not, wouldn’t suffice. For months now I touched myself at night, just thinking of all the ways he could please me. With his fingers, with his prick and most of all..with his mouth.

That mouth. That fucking mouth. The one that hurled insults and spat out obscenities at just about everyone. The way the corners would curl up slightly into a sinister grin when he knew he had bested someone.

It was that exact mouth that had kept me awake, made me toss and turn in my bed at night at the things he’d say. Hints that he wanted to take me to bed and do unspeakable acts. I hated it but loved it at the same time, his words would cut me down to the core and I wanted nothing more than to feel those lips on me.

Ivar knew he drove me fucking crazy and it only made him do it more, smirking when he’d gotten me once again. Especially since I let him get with it. Ivar. That little shit. I was shaken out of my daydream when I felt Hvitserk bump my shoulder with his own, smiling down at me.

“What?” I gasped completely out of it.

Had he been talking this whole time?! Oh Gods, no!

Hitserk just shook his head and laughed, “See something you like?” He nodded his head towards Ivar and Ubbe on the training grounds of Kattegat. We were headed up there ourselves, getting in as much practice as possible, before setting sail to avenge their father.

Ivar sat on an old barrel of ale, his arms up holding his bow, taking aim at one of the few deer carcasses up ahead. Ubbe was next to him, hands on his hips, directing his brothers shot. Even though their backs were to us, I could only imagine Ivar scowling at being told what to do, complete with an eye roll.

“Fuck off.” I huffed and hit his arm, luckily we were out of their hearing range. I could feel my face start to heat up and I hoped Hvitserk didn’t notice, but by the way he cackled when I hit him again, I don’t think that was the case.

“Oh come on, Y/N! I’m only teasing,” he jogged up closer when I started walking faster ahead, “I know you like Ivar and I know that he likes you. It’s simple really,” he straightened himself up, keeping his head up high, walking tall, “But what I do not understand is that neither one of you have done anything about it.”

“What do you mean?” I stopped walking altogether.

“Really?” Hvitserk rolled his eyes as we watched Ivar take his shot, the arrow landing perfectly in the deers now very dead eye. Ubbe clapped him on the shoulder and nodded.

“I’ve been watching you two. I see the way his face lights up when you’re around, Y/N. I also see the way your cheeks get all pink,” he reached out towards my face but I slapped his hand away quickly and he laughed. “See! They’re doing it now!”

“Shut up.” I wanted to hit him again but decided I’d wait and hit him a little harder when we started our practice. “It’s his fault, he started it.”

“Ah! Funny you should say that,” he smiled as we started walking again, “He tells me it is you, Y/N, who started it.”

“I did not!” I tried to protest, only to be cut off when we got closer to his brothers. Hvitserk unsheathed his sword from his hip and tossed a shield my way and I took out my ax.

“Doesn’t matter. You’re both too stubborn to do anything about it anyway,” he smiled smugly and started to circle around me, “Ivar will just have to keep touching himself at night like I assume you do too and that’s the end of it.”

My mouth fell open at his statement, before he even finished his sentence. Ivar…touches himself..l-like I do?

My mind started to reel with images of Ivar alone in his bed, his dick in his hand, thinking about me. Was he fast? Was he slow? Did he picture me naked and waiting for him, like I had often imagined? My name being whimpered or moaned out when he was getting close to his own release.

Gods help me!

“Are you ready?” Hvitserk asked, not missing a beat and smiled at my expression, still circling me. With this new information I shook those incredibly enticing thoughts out and returned the smile. I hit the front of the battered shield with my ax, “Let’s do this.”

….

The dull thud and aftershock of hitting Hvitserk’s shield with my own vibrated up my left arm and I blocked a well aimed blow with my ax. As he attempted to hit me again with his shield, trying to get some sort of distance between us so he could attack, I spun around quickly and hit him in the back with the smooth side of my weapon. Adding insult to injury, I stuck out my leg and he tripped, falling hard on his back, defenseless, as I thrusted the end of my weapon into his heaving chest.

“That’s the third time, brother!” Ivar laughed joyfully, clapping his hands and threw his head back. Apparently our battling had drawn an audience. When I looked up I saw Ubbe smiling at his brothers defeated position on the ground.

“I know how to count, Ivar!” Hvitserk growled and stood, brushing himself off. He stared me down and tossed down his shield, twisting the end of his sword around his wrist, circling me again.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Y/N is kicking your ass!” Ivar laughed again and hit the top of his thigh with a fist, while the other reached out to Ubbe, who was refilling his cup.

I smiled and tossed away both of my weapons then, blocking my body with my arms. I waited to see if Hvitserk would actually attempt to fight me in single combat this way. I watched one of his eye brows shot up and he tossed his sword, sticking into the ground behind him.

“This ought to be good.” I heard Ubbe faintly say as Hvitserk lunged forward, trying to grab at my arms. I ducked out of reach and shouldered his side with my own, once again knocking him to the ground. He landed with a grunt and a loud thud, I could hear him start to pant as he scrambled up, even over the echo of Ivars laughter.

….

It honestly didn’t take as much time as I thought for Hvitserk to tire himself out. I wasn’t the strongest woman in Kattegat, by any means but I knew how to use my body to its advantage. It took no time at all for me to have his head locked in the crease of my elbow, my knee pressing into his spine in a locked position.

“Say it!” I tightened my grip on him, I could feel his skin getting hotter, losing control over the situation. He flailed and tried to get out of grasp at the cheers of his brothers.

“Come on, Hvitserk!” Ubbe shouted and clapped his hands, rounding in front of his brother, bending over to look at a struggling Hvitserk. I laughed, a little out of breath and caught Ivars eye.

He was watching me wrestle his brother with glee, edging far off the barrel he was still on. His pouty mouth open, his full bottom lip shiny with spit, his blue eyes trained on mine in excitement. Oh I longed to make him excited, to let my friend do what-

“I’m calling it!” Ubbe announced and tapped my arm a few times, telling me to let Hvitserk go, he had lost. Again.

He coughed and sputtered when I released him, grabbing at his throat. I got up off the ground and walked over to Ivar, he was holding out his cup to me. As I went to reach for it he moved, splashing the rest of the liquid out on to the ground.

“Oops. All gone.” He swiveled his head in a cocky manner, smiling at my bewilderment.

“Ivar!” I pushed his shoulder and went for the pitcher itself, hopefully there was something to quench my thirst. I grabbed the wooden handle, ready to drink its contents when Ivar decided to grab me.

With the pitcher in hand, he spun me around. My back against his tight chest, his knees pressing into me and he pulled me back against him on the barrel.

“Ah ah, Y/N. You so much as take a drink of that and you’ll regret it.” He barely whispered into my ear, his breath fanning over my neck.

“W-what do you mean?” My voice cracked and I hated myself for it.

“What do you think I mean?”

“I’m thirsty.” I struggled in his grasp, his hands fisting into the back of my shirt, keeping me still.

“Oh, you do not know thirst. The way it calls you, it commands you, wills you to do things you didn’t know you could.” Ivar sighed into my skin while I watched Ubbe help his fallen brother. “That is what you do to me.”

“W-what?”

“I thirst for you. Crave you in every way. You want to swallow down that ale, I know you do. But not as much as I want you to swallow me.” He growled lowly in my ear, he actually nipped at the back neck.

“Ivar..” I gasped and shut my eyes tight, heat was pooling between my legs and I couldn’t stop it. Or the image of his cock shoved down my throat.

“Oh, Y/N how I love the way my name sounds coming out of you mouth. But you know, I would rather hear you scream it. Shout it, moan it mmm..” Ivar hummed at his own words, gripping my shirt tighter. “Bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Bet you’d like it when I beat your ass.”

I gasped again and as quickly as he finished his sentence he pushed me away, the pitcher tilted and the rest of ale splashed to the ground at me feet.

I wanted to cry and scream and kiss him all at once. I ground my jaw and looked up at him through my thick lashes. Of course he was fucking smirking, of course he was. He offered me a shrug and I spit at his feet. Asshole.

….

We trudged back home, Ivar sneaking looks at me as Ubbe held him up on his back. He stuck his tongue out at me, all pink and wet and…oh Gods. He made of the end of it roll up and down and I coughed, logging one more thing away. My poor thighs were practically sticking together as we made it down the hill and onto the bustling street.

I desperately wanted to go home, maybe take a dip in the water to quell this ache. His fucking mouth, curving and smiling my way once again. I could only imagine how that mouth and coiling tongue of his would feel on my skin, licking at the sensitive flesh between my legs. How would it feel-

“You coming?” Hvitserk asked. We had stopped in front of the great hall. I hadn’t even realized. Once again lost in my thoughts. It was certainly not the first or last time. He nodded his head towards the open doors.

Was it dinner time already?

….

As I sat down, a full plate of delicious smelling meat and root vegetables in front of me, I felt Ivar watching me from his end of the table. I shook my head, not giving him any kind of satisfaction or awareness. I knew he hated that.

I had picked up my fork and dug into the chicken, bringing it up to my mouth when I heard Ivar call my name. With my mouth still open, I turned my head to him. He looked at me like there was no one else there, like it was just me and him in the packed hall.

He smiled and beckoned to me with his finger and nodded. I sighed. Now what? I set down my utensil and got up from the bench. I made my way down the length of the table and stood beside him.

“Yes, Ivar?” I sighed again.

“Look at me when I talk to you.” When I did he was flashing me his perfect teeth, a cunning grin on his incredible face. “Good girl, now listen carefully,” Ivar reached up and took a hold of my shirt collar, tugging me down to his level, “I don’t want to see you drink anything. No water, no ale..nothing. If anything other than food or my cock touches that pretty mouth of yours..or I will keep my promise.”

“W-what promise?” I turned my head, being hunched over like this my face was impossibly close to his. Did he really just say that out loud?

He licked his lips and stared at my mouth. “I will beat your ass. And not in a fun combat way either, Y/N. I’ll beat your ass so raw you won’t be able to sit down for a week. Maybe longer.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, Y/N. Oh indeed. Do you believe me?” He pulled me closer, his mouth almost touching my cheek. I could feel his hot breath on my skin and I wanted to get out of there fast. Forget dinner!

“Y-yes. I believe you.”

He approved of my quick answer, he looked around the room like a sly fox and then…he licked a stripe up the side of my cheek. I was shocked! He’d just done that in front of a full hall and yet no one seemed to notice.

His tongue was hot and wet against my skin and I really wanted to get the fuck out of there and now. He chuckled when he let me go, giving my ass a quick pat and sent me back to my seat at the table.

I tried to eat, tried to concentrate and get dinner over with so I could go home in peace. I was desperately trying not rub my thighs together too much, but I was quick to fail.

When I was done eating, I absentmindedly reached out for the cup in front of me. Once it was at my lips, my eyes grew wide and traveled over to Ivar. He was watching me with his eyebrows raised, biting at the corner of his bottom lip. He shook his head ‘no’ slowly.

I was so thirsty! The meal was a little salty, added to my fight with Hvitserk. The memory of the ale soaking into the ground made me want the liquid even more. I pulled the cup away from my mouth, but still held the cool cup in my hand. What if I just took a sip? A sip wouldn’t hurt..would it? He wouldn’t keep his word. Right?

I bit my tongue and set it down, he furrowed his brows but smiled anyway. I think he wanted me to drink it, to give him permission to beat me sore. The more I thought about it the more I couldn’t contain my thirst, for the cool ale and for Ivar.

When he looked away I quickly grabbed the cup and took just a sip and set it down. A side of me hoped he hadn’t seen and the other secretly wished he did.

I suddenly knew I was caught when I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I looked over to see him grinning and shaking his head again.

Uh oh.

….

I barely made it past Ivar when I felt him pinch my hip when I walked by. The conversation he was having with Ubbe didn’t falter, he didn’t even acknowledge if it was me even. He just did it.

Ubbe looked up at me quickly when he saw what his little brother had done. He smiled and watched me as I ducked out of the great hall and headed home.

I opened the door to my house and slid down the length of it, my head in my hands. Why? Why did he have to do such things? Make me feel this way.

Fuckfuckfuck! Did he really have to torment me so? Of course he did! He got off on it! Oh! That’s right..Ivar touches himself like I do according to Hvitserk. He must like to have this hold on me, to control my thoughts about him.

I shook my head and stood up, kicking off my boots and pulling off my ax. I set it down on the table, and yanked at the hem of my shirt, wriggling it out of my pants. It was off in a matter of seconds, falling to the floor as I undid the ties of my pants, leaving them behind in a trail to my bedroom.

I kicked them away and held the curtain out of the way, flopping down on my bed with a deep sigh. Today was a very long day. All I wanted was to rest, get him out of my head but once more I failed, miserably.

“I’ll beat your ass so raw you won’t be able to sit down for a week. Maybe longer..” His words replayed themselves over and over until I couldn’t take it anymore.

I moaned in the darkness of my room, dragging my hands up and down my body. I kept one on my chest, holding my breast while I let the other trail down my hip and cupped my own heat. It felt like hot coals, burning with so much desire and need for Ivar.

I kneaded my breast in my hand, pinching my own nipple when I felt just how slick I was already. Gods, he did things to me. Oh, the things he’d do to me.

I moaned again and arched my back, my small fingers slipping between my folds, feeling myself. I parted my lips and inserted my middle finger, gasping at my own movements, stunned at how quickly it went in. I shut my eyes and let it go.

“Mmm, Ivar..” I rolled my hips into my hand, the palm of my hand connected with my clit and I yelped. “Oh, please..why do you do this to me?” I held it there for a second, rubbing against the base of it.

My hips started to move and roll, trying to get as much friction as possible. I wanted him so much! I pulled my finger out slowly and started circling my clit with my own wetness.

“Oh! ah-Ivar..I w-wish you here…wish you were touching m-me.” I whined and added my ring finger to my middle one, pumping quickly into my slick. I could actually hear how wet I was getting, the wet sliding of my fingers moving faster, filling the room.

I keened and pushed down on my hand. I was getting so close already. I moaned his name again, on the verge of exploding on myself. I started panting his name over and over. I was thisfuckingclose I could just taste-

“I knew it.”

Ivar?! How did he get in my house? How I hadn’t heard him? More importantly, how much of this did he see? Shit!

I pulled my fingers out harshly, whining at the loss of them and my fading orgasm and as I sat up in the dark.

“Ivar?” I panted and covered my body with my hands.

He stalked me in the darkness, his eyes glimmering, his hands slapping the floor and soon enough he was pulling himself up the side of my bed. The moon lit up just enough of his face, that seemingly ever present smirk etched on his face.

“Well don’t let me stop you, Y/N,” he chuckled and laid down next to me, smoothing back his thick hair before tucking an arm behind his head. “You didn’t even cum yet.”

I swallowed hard, keeping myself as covered as I could. He had seen quite a bit apparently.

“I saw you,” he hummed again, dancing his fingers over my bare shoulders and down my back, “What did I tell you, hmm?”

“I-I..uh,” I started breathing heavily and turned then he sat up, resting against my headboard. He moved closer to me, groaning as he moved his legs with the rest of his body to the center of my bed.

“You what? Didn’t mean to?” Ivar laughed and thrust me across his lap. “I told you what I would do to you, didn’t I?”

I finally found my voice and told him ‘yes’, that I had remembered. I whined, my head danging over the edge of his thighs and the bed.

“Oh, so you do pay attention! Surprise, surprise. You heard me but you still did not listen…guess I’ll have to teach you a lesson after all.” He chuckled again, rubbing his hands all over my ass.

It stunned him when I nodded my head. I couldn’t help it! He swore under his breath and sighed. As I laid across him, my pussy still on fire and draped across him, I lifted my hips in his hands.

“So eager. You’re going to take all that I give you, Y/N. Nod if you understand me.” Ivar tangled his hand in my hair, pulling my head up to hear my answer. He groaned and smacked my ass hard when I cried out 'yes’, nodding frantically in his grip.

He let my hair go and spanked me a number of times, slapping each cheek an even number of times. I lost count at 11, my skin burned but then he’d alternate between smoothing over each blow or rubbing his calloused fingers along my dripping slit.

I sobbed and made noises after each pass, rocking my hips against his lap. Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes quickly. The harder he hit me, the more wet I was getting. It was starting to seep out of me, coating the creases of my thighs. The roughness of his pants rubbed against my clit in a wonderful way.

He spanked me several more times, kneading and pinching my flesh. I knew for sure my ass was red and I was overjoyed that he’d kept promise. I was certain he was right when I felt his harsh fingers ghost over the skin, I could barely feel my lower half. He beat me numb and there was no way I’d be able to sit comfortably for a few days.

“Good girl, Y/N,” Ivar praised me, spreading my legs open in his lap. He rolled his wrists, massaging my sore bottom. “You did so good. So fucking good. Letting me touch you…” He moved my legs apart even more, I was pretty sure I had soaked a spot through his pants.

As he led them apart I felt him move forward and spit, what felt like a lot, on my exposed cunt. I moaned loudly and he matched me, feeling it drip down my lips and settle down on my clit. “Mmm, get up here, woman.”

I scrambled off his legs and climbed up into his lap, rubbing myself against his clothed hardness. I wrapped one arm around his neck, the other slapping the wall behind him.

I didn’t waste any time and crushed my mouth to his. We both groaned and I let him slip his tongue in my mouth when his hands started to roam and feel every inch of my skin. He felt so good and tasted even better.

All lust and wildness, our teeth clicked a few times while we feverishly made out. I whined and pressed myself as close to him as possible. I moved my chest against his, the fabric of his shirt scraped across my hardened peaks. He pulled away, taking my bottom lip with him after lapping at the roof of my mouth in such as way I wanted to feel it against my aching heat.

“You are incredible. Just..amazing, Y/N. What do you need, hmm?” His blue eyes were clouded, looking like a man possessed. “Do you want these?” He moved a hand underneath me, rubbing his fingers along my entrance. I whimpered when he moved them away and smacked my ass one more time. I jumped, my chest bumping harshly into his own. “Or perhaps you want my mouth, instead. I bet you’d like that…or maybe my-”

“Yes!” I screamed, grinding myself on him. I had no shame. I didn’t care that I was completely naked in his lap, moaning out loud how good he was making me feel. Or the fact that I cut him just short of saying of his cock. I didn’t even care that he’d caught me tonight.

I yelped in surprise when Ivar tossed me off his lap, bouncing a little on the bed next to him. He was quick to whip off his shirt and and pull off his boots, he loosened his pants a little but kept them on.

I licked my lips at the sight of his broad chest and smooth back. Ivar positioned himself over my lower half, his breath catching every so often as he pushed my legs apart, staring down my slick. Ivar bit into his lips, letting the bottom one drag along the ends of his teeth. He tucked my legs around his arms, hoisting me up a bit. He gripped my sensitive skin, digging his fingers into the tender middle of them.

He hummed loudly, wetting his mouth as he nipped and sucked up the inside of of both of my legs. I whined and bucked my hips, trying to get him to put that fucking mouth of his on me.

“Calm down, Y/N. This is what you want, isn’t it?” Ivar kissed my clit quickly and looked up at me when I sat up on my elbows to watch him.

“Yes, please.” It was my turn to tuck my bottom lip between my teeth and watched Ivars face light up. He smiled devilishly and opened his mouth. He kept it that way, edging it closer and closer to my center.

I was clawing at the sheets the instant his tongue slid out of his mouth, he wiggled it like he did earlier today and I lost it. I watched him like my prey as he blew on my slick, the flat of his tongue just hovering above where I wanted him most.

I cried out when it finally made contact. His mouth on my cunt felt even better than I had ever imagined. His lips were soft and slipped along my folds with ease and concentration. He started to eat me out like he was making out with my cunt. He groaned and made sounds at the back of his throat that vibrated right through me, spreading out across my body.

“Oh fuck!” I whined, his quick tongue went from lapping at my slit to circle my clit in some kind of methodical pattern. Taking notes when I’d buck my hips up or moaned loudly. I threw myself back, arching in ecstasy.

“Fuck Ivar, I’m going to cum! Make me..please.” I whimpered and covered my mouth with both hands then, breathing harshly through the gaps of my fingers.

“Uh uh,” he pulled away from my pussy, his lips and chin glistening with my arousal, “I want to hear you. I’ve waited long enough for this, love. I’m going to make you cum over and over. First with this,” he ran the flat of tongue in a slow and deep lick up my center, “Then with these,” he instantly shoved two fingers inside me. I shrieked and my legs started to shake, I was so wet they went in and out with ease. “Then with my cock. Understand? I want you sated..fuck, look at you. Be vulnerable for me, Y/N. I can’t wait to fuck you and feel your warmth around me, let me please you.”

“Yes, oh Gods yes, Ivar. Please, I need it!” I wiggled under his hand, his fingers twisting in a quick pace now and at his filthy words. “I need you! I’ll be so good for you, Ivar. I promise just..don’t stop.”

“Mmmm, good girl. You say my name so fucking sweet. Don’t you dare cover your mouth again or I’ll shove my cock down your fucking throat. Fuck, just the thought of your pretty mouth around me..” He closed his blown out eyes and attacked my pussy again.

This time he got me closer and closer to my first promised orgasm. He removed his fingers from inside me, they were now traveling up my heaving stomach, through the valley of my breasts he cupped the right one. He ran his thumb of the nipple, making it harder with each touch.

“Ah-shit! Ivar, I’m close! Please, I’m going to cum! D-don’t stop!” I screamed his name and with one last flick of his tongue on my clit I did just that. My legs clamped down around his head, my hands gripping my own hair, pulling on it. I moaned loudly, repeating his name as he stayed glued to my center. His lips wrapped my pulsing clit and he wiggled his arm away from my breast and started circling them at my entrance.

“Ivar! Please, I can’t..its t-too soon.” I sobbed when he shook his head, his mouth still on me. His licks and sucks were feather light, the dusting of his facial hair, scratched at my skin.

He pulled away not long after that, wiping my slick off his face. “Such a good girl, Y/N. Asking for permission..fuck,” he raised up and bit into the flesh of my knee, pinching it together with his teeth, “I want you. In so many ways, love. Trust me, I will..but right now, you’re going to soak my fingers, ok? I love this feeling, of you coming for me. Just so we’re clear, you are mine. All fucking mine…fuck.” I gasped and let his finger back inside me.

After a few adjustments, slowly rocking those fucking fingers of his in my pussy, wetting them, I moved one of my hands to join him. While Ivar ever so slowly moved his fingers, curling them up to hit my spot, I rubbed my clit.

I wanted to get off as soon as possible, my wrist going at a wild pace compared to his. I wanted him inside me, the quicker the better.

“Relax, my love. Never thought I’d get to call you that-fuck. Keep going, you’re so beautiful, fucking my fingers.” I moaned and slowed down to his hot and sensual pace. Just circling the growing bundle of nerves. “There you go, Y/N. Fuck, I wish you could yourself right now. Open for me.”

Ivar pulled his fingers all the way out, stealing a look at them shining in the moonlight, before pushing himself up. His panting chest rubbing sweetly against my heat. He rested his forearm on my chest and rubbed my lips with his wet fingers. Moving them to his liking when I opened my mouth further, letting them glide on my tongue. He was letting me taste myself, but I didn’t care, I just wanted him to fuck me.

I closed my mouth around them, licking and sucking on them until they were coated with my saliva. Ivar dragged them back down, moving his body out of the way and slid them back in.

“Good fucking girl. That’s it, my love. You feel so good. So good..” He growled with our fingers bumped into each other. I moved mine on top of his, feeling them as they pumped in. I keened when I felt just how wet his fingers were.

“Shit, I’m going to cum again! Ivar!” I thrashed back on to the bed, that hot feeling in my stomach was building up. My legs started to shake again, trembling my thighs. This time I grabbed at his hair, gripping it tightly.

“Yes! Cum for me again. Y/N you are doing so good, love.” I whimpered, pushing my cunt into his hand.

“Fuck!” I let out a scream that slowed into a growl of my own. I smiled and giggled a little as I finished. Finally feeling his hands on me and in me, sent me over the fucking edge.

“Mmm, so pretty,” he pulled them out and cleaned them off with his mouth, cutting his tongue in between them. Swallowing my arousal. “Are you ready for me? Ready for me to fuck you.”

“Please..oh, please. Fuck me.” I writhed under him, much like I had in my fantasies. Just waiting for him to claim me.

He mouthed over my hip, placing kisses all the way up the side of my ribs, practically gnawing on the bones underneath. He didn’t stop there, he felt up both of my breasts with his hands, massaging them, feeling both of my nipples harden instantly at the rough contact. He rolled each one between his fingers, pulling at them to make them even more sensitive.

Ivar bent his head down, taking one peak into his mouth. He circled it with the point of his tongue and then finally sucked the whole thing into his mouth.

“Oh fuck!” I arched my back again, pushing up into his mouth more. He smiled against my flesh and treated the other just the same.

He let it go and caught my lips between his. His determined tongue pushing its way into my mouth, swirling against my own. He groaned and started to pull down the sides of his pants.

“I want you to ride me,” Ivar sucked a rather large love bite just under my collarbone and rolled over, sitting up once more against the headboard. He shimmied out of his pants, tossing them aside and reached out for me, “Climb on up, little one.”

I moved and caught a glimpse of him in the streaky moonlight. I whimpered at the sight, situating myself on top of him. I stayed on my knees while Ivar licked and nipped at my ribs, stroking himself behind me. I wanted to feel him in my mouth, but I couldn’t wait much longer. I needed to feel him inside me.

He patted my thigh and circled the head of his cock around my entrance. He nodded up at me, holding my hip with his other hand. I spread myself over him, taking him in as much as I could at this pace.

Ivar hissed and dug his nails into my skin, I gasped once our hips connected. I whined and could already feel I wasn’t going to last. My walls instantly fluttering around his impressive size.

“Are you ok?” He breathed when I started scratching at his neck, running my fingers through his hair over and over.

“Mhmm, just..hold still. Ah! I said hold still!” His cocked pulsed inside me and I thought for sure it wouldn’t take much for me to cum again. I’d never felt this full in my life!

“Are you going to cum already?” Ivar held onto my hips, pulling my skin tight and then let it snap back to its place. He chuckled when I nodded into the side of his neck after I let myself collapse on him.

“Fuck, baby. You are easy to please.” He brushed my hair back and held it at the base of my neck, he dragged me up just enough so he could look into my eyes. He smiled evilly but looked so godly like this, I whined and opened my mouth with a silent scream when he fucked up into me.

That’s all it took. All that I needed and I was a feral moaning mess, coming hard and coating his prick.

“Gods, Y/N. That was-fuck I don’t know,” Ivar growled and kissed me hard, bruising our lips together hotly. I pushed myself up, biting at his mouth as I started to move. I honestly didn’t know if I could cum again, just one more time, but I desperately wanted too. “You are insatiable. I want to fuck you every way I know how. You are mine.”

He panted my name, holding onto me while I switched from rolling my hips back and forth, to up and down, his cock firmly in tight place. I squeezed him with my walls, he howled at that and looped his arms under mine. Our sweating chests smoothed over each others seamlessly, our moans and breath matching with each thrust and each ride.

“Fuck, Y/N. What are you doing to me, huh? I knew you’d feel g-good, but-shit! Just like that, Y/N! Oh, that’s it my love. I’m going to fill you up, you want that?” He held me close, sucking on my neck as we rocked each other to the edge of both of our releases.

“Yes! Yes, I’m yours! Please..” I wrapped myself tighter around him, holding onto his shoulders. Just a few more thrusts and whines of his name left my lips and here I was begging for him to cum with me. I felt myself start to cum for the last time, my body was on fire and I couldn’t see straight. I wanted to shut my eyes but there was no way I was going to miss Ivars face as he came.

“Yeah? Fuck..hold o-shit!” He grunted my name into my neck, biting and holding onto the thin skin with his teeth as I felt him shoot his seed inside me. I continued to roll my hips, helping him ride it out.

I smoothed his hair back after his breathing started to return to normal. After kissing his forehead I felt him pull out with a moan and slumped down until he was flat on my bed.

I laid down next to him, panting and wrestling with a stray blanket. In true Ivar fashion, he snatched it away from me and instead lifted his arm for me.

“Never hide yourself from me,” I snuggled into his side, my head on his shoulder. He covered our lower halves and kissed my temple, “You are too beautiful to be hidden away. I want to see you, like this so I know whats mine. Understand?”

I nodded my face into his skin. “Good girl. You don’t want to be punished again do you?” He chuckled and squeezed me to his side.

“What if I do?”

“Oh, Y/N. You are going to be trouble. No matter, I have plenty of ideas on how to keep you in your place.”

“Really?” I yawned and strummed my fingers along his his warm skin, “Tell me in the morning?” I yawned again and felt the light calling of sleep. Ivar mumbled something, his chest no doubt rising and falling with a soft laugh.

He nuzzled his face into my hair, kissing my head until I drifted off. Finally satisfied I didn’t have to touch myself to fantasy, instead I would have the real thing from now on.


End file.
